


Sorry

by ZoeMaxxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-Series, Sad, Stanford-era (kinda), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMaxxx/pseuds/ZoeMaxxx
Summary: Sam hadn't meant to be heatbroken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackBeautyQueen33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/gifts).



> This fic is for an amazing author that inspired me start writing and putting myself and my work out there. Thank you so much :-). 
> 
> I hope you guy like it enough to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> love Zoë

Sam sits quietly on the bus watching the scenery whip past. His heart aches, his hands are sweaty and his head hurts.

He's staring out the window with tear streaks down his cheeks and fresh one's obstructing his vision and threatening to fall.

' I'm sorry Dean, so so sorry.' Is all he can think as it rings in his mind like a mantra.

He hadn't meant for any of that to happen. 

He hadn't meant for dad to find his acceptance letter from Stanford before he had a chance to tell Dean.

He hadn't meant for the fight with his old man to go that far.

He hadn't meant to walk out their motel room after his father said "If you leave don't bother ever coming back."

He hadn't meant to leave the love of his life, his protector, his brother, his friend behind.

He hadn't.

But he did. He left Dean just as broken hearted as he felt now. He left him and didn't say goodbye.

He betrayed the one person he counted on the most in this entire world.

He didn't know if Dean could ever forgive him, or if he even deserved forgiveness.

He began to drift off into an exhausted sleep. His last thought would be the theme of his dream.

' Sorry.'


End file.
